1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator that drives an object member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A piezoelectric actuator is an actuator that utilizes piezoelectric effect and inverse piezoelectric effect and utilizes characteristics of a piezoelectric element that mutually converts mechanical displacement and electrical displacement, and is used in various fields as linear actuator or so that provides an object with linear displacement.
Mechanical displacement obtained from the piezoelectric actuator is comparatively fine, and thus the actuator is favorably used for the purpose that requires precise and correct control as for a lens driving of a camera, for example. Electricity is supplied to a piezoelectric element assembled in such a piezoelectric actuator via a wiring portion fixed to external electrodes formed on side surfaces of the piezoelectric element (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2008-199773 A